


Discontent Rose

by Werewolf714



Series: Trust, Love, Betrayal. AU. [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Hearing Voices, Multiple Personalities, Past, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolf714/pseuds/Werewolf714
Summary: Summer Rose has hope her life will start looking up at the arrival of her new child, however, her deepest secret will come to haunt her when Cinder comes back into her life with a vengeance. (Past AU.)





	Discontent Rose

Summer carefully slipped into the bath, very slow considering her bulging pregnant belly made her off balance. She sunk into the warm water with a sigh. Once the water was at an acceptable level she turned it off with her foot. She gently ran a soapy wash cloth over her bump, smiling slightly, she was less than a month away from her due date. She hoped the baby would make the difference in her life she hoped it would.

She had loved Taiyang sense she had first met him and she had been hopeful when they had been paired on the same team. She'd been heartbroken when he fell for her partner and not her, after all that she had still left him, leaving him with a daughter he couldn't hope to raise alone. That had been Summer's chance, she finally found a way to get her foot in the door of Taiyang's life. Yet neither of them were happy. That is why she hadn't taken his last name, she felt like she didn't deserve it. That he would never love her the way he loved his first wife.

She slipped farther down into the water as she thought about it, bending her knees until all of her back and neck was submerged. Her mind wandered away from her current problems, slipping back to older ones.

\-------------------------------------------

It was the night of the explosion, sirens screeched and people screamed as they fought for a place on the too small train. Trying to escape the floods of Grimm.

Somewhere through all that noise and fear she had heard a voice.

That was the first time she had heard that voice, the one in her head that sounded like a different version of her own. It had kept her alive during the fall of Mountain Glenn. Had helped her escape into Vale before the way was sealed.

She had lost everything that night.

Her family, her friends.

Everything, gone.

The voice in her head had told her she wasn't alone, that it, Cinder, would always be with her.

That terrified Summer. She had gone a physiatrist, looking for help.

They had put her on medication that suppressed that voice, allowing her a normal, sane life. Allowing her to join Beacon.

Summer sat up, causing the water to rush around her and she picked up her bottle of shampoo, rubbing it into her hair as she thought about things.

She had been off the medication for the past eight and a half months. Her doctor explaining that it could have ill effects on the baby. She hadn't heard Cinder's voice though so she began to think that maybe Cinder was gone.

_"Hardly."_ Cinder's voice rang through her head, causing her to freeze.

"Get out of my head."

_"No, it is quite comfortable in here."_

"No… Get out. I don't need you."

_"Without me you would be dead."_

"I don't care. Just leave me alone."

_"So ungrateful…"_

"Summer? Are you alright in there?" Taiyang called.

"Uh, yeah fine! Just thinking out loud."

"Okay… You sounded like you were arguing with someone."

"No, just me thinking. _Nothing to worry about unless I start answering myself!_ "

Summer slapped her hand over her mouth. How had Cinder done that?

_"Wouldn't you like to know."_

Terrified Summer stood, stepping out of the tub to get to the medicine cabinet. She had to silence Cinder.

_"I do detest this pregnancy."_

Summer set her foot down hurriedly, causing her to slip and fall. She landed on her stomach, her sense exploding in pain she screamed.

Everything that followed was a blur, nothing but pain and fear and Cinder's cruel laughter.

\----------------------------------------------------

When Summer finally came to she was in a hospital room. Her mind was silent other than her own thoughts. No Cinder presently.

She felt something move next to her and looked down.

Yang was curled up against her. The little blond toddler fast asleep.

She also realized her bump was gone.

Summer lifted a hand to cover her mouth and suppressed a sob, her body shuddering violently. She had lost her unborn in her panic. Killed her own child.

"Mommy?" Yang's sleepy voice cut the air, getting her attention.

"Yes sweety?" Summer wiped the tears from her own eyes as she regarded the toddler.

"Why are you crying mommy?"

"I… I…" Summer stammered as tears welled and she lost her voice, pulling the little blond close and hugging her.

Yang hugged her back, worried. "Don't cry mommy…"

She couldn't help it, she buried her face in the messy blond locks and sobbed.

"Summer?" Taiyang asked as he entered the room.

She looked up at him, tears rolling and realized he was carrying a bundle in his arms.

"The baby?" She dared to hope and that showed clearly on her face.

"She's fine." He smiled, carrying the little bundle over and sitting on the edge of the bed so she could see.

Bundled in the blanket was the daughter she thought she had lost. She already had a good bit of hair, it was black like Summers at the root but as it got closer to the edge it faded to a ruby red. She looked up at her mother with sterling silver eyes.

"Her eyes… Is she blind?"

"She seems to see just fine." Taiyang assured, waving a finger over the newborn's face and Summer watched as the little silver eyes followed it.

"So, I guess she is a bit like your brother and Yang? His eyes turn silver when he's angry…"

"She seems perfectly happy though, they are just silver."

"I see…" She finally released her grip on Yang and let Taiyang set the bundle in her arms and she smiled.

"The hospital is demanding a name for her birth certificate."

"Ruby. Ruby Rose."

"I like it." He smiled, leaning over to kiss Summer then rub noses with Yang.

With that he left to tell the hospital staff. He was the happiest Summer had seen him in a long time.

Yang moved to sit in Summers lap and smile at the baby, she reached for one of Ruby's tiny hands.

"I love you Ruby, I'll always be here for you, I promise." The two year old promised the infant.

Smiling Summer pulled Yang close with her spare hand and kissed her forehead. "You are going to make a great big sister."

"You're already a great mommy!" The girl giggled.

For a while things really did get better, Taiyang seemed happier and Summer was content. Summer was back on her medication which kept Cinder at bay. However, not long after Ruby was a year old Taiyang decided he wanted to know why she was on that medication. She didn't want to tell him and that led to trust issues between them, the happiness they known started to fade, though they both managed to keep that fact from the girls, for their own sakes.

\---------------------------------------------

Two and a half years after Ruby was born Taiyang took a cut in pay at his teaching job which made things a bit tight. Summer made a decision then.

"I don't want you to go, it's too dangerous." Taiyang snapped at her.

"It's been too long since my last hunt. I'll only be gone a few days, you can take care of the girls on your own for that long. Besides, we need the money."

"I know… I just don't like that you are the one who-"

"You forget I'm still a Huntress. We graduated together, we were on the same team for four years." Summer cut him off.

Taiyang huffed an angry sigh but did nothing more to stop her.

She placed the last item in her travel bag and left their room, grabbing her white cloak before heading out the door.

Ruby and Yang were playing in the yard and she stopped to say goodbye.

"Are you leaving mommy?" Ruby pouted.

"Just for a few days love, be good for your sister and dad okay?"

The toddler nodded as Yang hugged Summer.

"Same goes for you Yang, begood." Summer said, hugging the girl back.

When Yang finally released her she stepped over and messed Ruby's hair. "I'll be back before you know it, I promise."

She kissed the little girl on the forehead before standing and heading out the gate. Both girls waved after her, not realizing that was the last time they would ever see Summer Rose.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The mission she had taken started out about the same as most, she was doing quite well on her own for having not been on a job for the past couple of years. However, more Grimm just kept pouring in, adding up and soon she found herself cut off from escape.

Her supplies were running low, she had been gone longer than planned. As she was camped in a secluded area, where she was safe to rest, she dug out her medication, this was no time for Cinder to start distracting her. Just as she was taking off the cap something huge struck the tree she was camped in, causing her to go flying, rolling through the mud. She looked up, seeing the little white pills scattered about then a huge Baowolf's paw smashing them into the mud. Growling she rolled to her feet, retrieving her weapon. She put the beast down shortly after but was now without medication and at least two days walk from the closest village. Worried she decided to try and head back.

Only two hours into her walk she realized she wasn't alone and it wasn't Grimm this time.

_"It's been along time now hasn't it Summer?"_

"Fuck you Cinder."

_"So rude!"_ Cinder said in mock hurt.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

_"Maybe one day I will. One day soon perhaps..."_

"Don't get my hopes up."

_"That is exactly what you need though! I mean, look at you, a half rate huntress who is living in the shadow of her partner years after the woman disappeared, holding on the the same woman's leftovers. You didn't work for a damn thing you have, your a leach, a sorry excuse for a human being."_ Cinder pointed out with venom.

Summer stopped in her quick walk, stricken.

"That's not true…" Summer's voice was small.

_"Oh, don't bother lying to me. I know every thought that passes through your mind. I'm always here, even if you can't hear me. I'm here. I know you better than you know yourself. You make me sick. We could have been great, famous, **happy.** But no, you just wanted to chase after a man who will never truly love you."_

"Shut up! It isn't true!" Summer screeched, clutching at her ears as if that would drown out Cinder's voice.

_"Oh, but it is! And you know it is!"_

"I still have my girls!" Summer argued, tears rolling.

_"Do you? Yang isn't yours, she looks exactly like Raven! It's only a matter of time before she figures things out. Only a matter of time before she wants to find her real mother. Then there is the matter of the other one! Murderous little fiend. The day will come when she spills human blood and realizes she **likes it**. You will have to watch as she tears this world apart, maybe even killing those others you love."_

" **Lies!** " Summer screamed, falling to her knees and holding her head in her hands.

_"You have nothing left! You are nothing, you deserve to be secluded forever!"_ Cinder screamed at her, the words searing in her brain.

"No…." Summer sobbed, losing heart as she started to believe Cinder.

She sobbed, crying over the life that had never been what she had wanted. She had never been truly happy, it seemed the few things she had found contentment in were just fleeting things that would fade sooner rather then later.

She realized she couldn't hear Cinder any longer. She was alone… More alone than she had been all her life. She looked up and was surprised to see the swamp she had been in replaced with the red trees of forever fall. Frowning she stood and looked around. She realized the space was not right, it felt small some how so she started walking. She found herself faced with a glass wall, part of a dome, She looked out and saw Cinder smiling wickedly before everything outside the globe went dark.

She was trapped, locked away in her own mind where she could never escape.

\-------------------------------------------

Cinder smiled, standing and stretching. Fully enjoying the body she finally had control of. She took off Summer's cloak and ripped it up. She then cut her arm and bled on it, the white cloak quickly taking the color. She took a shred from the cloak to bandage her arm then tore bits and chunks off of her dress and left those as well. She left Summer's weapon as well then wandered off to start her new life.

She was going to rule the world very soon. Now that Summer was locked away there was no one who could stand in her way.

# End

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this long before the backstories of these character had been revealed and we all had to speculate. SylverFletcher had come up with this headcannon that Cinder was Summer and I ran with it. That's right, when Cinder pleaded with Ruby in either ending path of TLB, she wasn't lying... not entirely.


End file.
